


Future, Past and Present

by R_the_ink_queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Episode Fix-it: s01e15 Destiny, F/M, No canon timeline, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_the_ink_queen/pseuds/R_the_ink_queen
Summary: When their  families and their lives, along with everything they've ever known, are at risk of becoming nothing more than a "What if?" in the endlessness of time and vanish forever, the Legends learn just how mysterious the ways of the universe can be and that, sometimes, it's up to the future to save the past. Follow the future crew of the Waveryder as they try and find a way to rescue their past and preserve their present.





	Future, Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting off by pointing out that this, which is a prequel to my other fanfic "The Black Canary & Laurel Lance", is going to be a very self indulgent fic and very focused on my OCs for the next generation. The story is set in an almost completely different timeline than the canon one because I needed it, I needed to create my own alternative universe in which Leonard lives to see what the future has in store for him and Sara, in which Laurel lives and moves on finding true love with the most unexpected person, in which Sara Diggle wasn't erased from the timeline and she grew up being an amazing big sister to J.J. but most importantly in which all our favorite heroes got to live and see their children grow up. In this timeline, the ones that saved the earth multiple times got to live happy, long lives, and raise their children to never be ashamed of who they are and of what they can do so that they could have a choice, a saying in rather carrying down the legacy or not.
> 
> P.S. As for my last fic, I apologize for all the mistakes you might find, I try to do my best while editing but there seems to always be something I don't notice especially as english is my third language. Look the end of the Chapter for more notes.
> 
> P.P.S. If you have any interest in knowing more details about my OCs, or you have any question regarding the story feel free to ask me all the question you want in the comments and I'll answer them as soon as possible.

From the moment she’s woken up, Selena had had this sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach, and this constant sense of nervousness and agitation that made it impossible for her to concentrate. She couldn’t help but think something was about to go down and her suspicions only got confirmed as Gideon’s hologram appeared in her study getting her attention.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, captain Snart,” the A.I. “but miss Ramon is requesting your and the rest of the Legends’ presence in the kitchen.”

“Did she say why?”

“I’m afraid not, she just said to be there as soon as possible”

“Have you told the others yet?”

“Negative captain.” Gideon answered, “I thought it would be better to inform you first.” 

“Alright then,” Lena said, “tell the team we’re having an emergency meeting in the kitchen and tell Lauren I’m on my way.”

“Of course, captain.”

“Thanks, G.”

As their A.I.’s hologram disappeared the blonde put away the files that she’d been working on and went straight towards the kitchen trying almost desperately to chase away all the worries that had made their way into her mind.

However, it didn’t matter how hard she tried, there was a voice at the back of her mind that just refused to leave her alone, repeating the same word over and over again, a word not at all unfamiliar to her or her family.

_ Alexa _

Both a name and a reminder, five little letters that could mean a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

The moment she walked into the Waveryder’s kitchen, Lena saw her younger cousin sitting at the table, drinking from her favorite mug. She noticed the brunette’s eyes were red from crying but she decided not to comment on it.

“Is that hot cocoa?” she asked instead.

“Yeah...I needed to calm myself down, so I made some.” Lauren answered.

“You better have left me some, Ramon," she said in her orders-giving voice her friends always teased her about, hoping to get a laugh in response.

“No need to worry, _ captain. _ I think there is enough for the entire team in there.” Her voice was feeble - nothing to do with Lauren’s normally loud self - but that comeback told Lena that the sarcastic little teaser she knew and loved was still there.

“So… Care to tell me what happened for you to request an emergency meeting in the kitchen?” Selena asked the young brunette as she poured some hot cocoa in her “Best Captain” mug the others had given her when they celebrated one year of being a team “Was it a vibe?” she then asked as she put in some mini marshmallows.

“Yes, but I’d rather tell everything just once.” Lauren said, “Can we wait for the others to arrive?”

“Of course, little glider.” She said smiling as she put an arm around her cousin to give her a quick hug before sitting down and getting a sip of her drink, her eyes failing to notice the piece of clothing in her cousin’s lap.

“Am I late? What’s the emergency?” Brandon asked rushing - literally - into the room and sitting down next to her, breathless.

“No, Allen, you’re not late. “ Lena said rolling her eyes playfully as gave him a quick kiss on the cheek “We are still waiting for the others.”

* * *

“Do you have any idea what this is all about?” Stella heard Diana ask as they were all exiting the training room to make their way towards the kitchen.

“No, but it can’t be anything good” She answered, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this day even before my sister called this emergency meeting." She then continued "Actually, I'm pretty sure Lena had too."

"Wait… You two have felt it as well?" Melissa cut in, sounding a little shocked.

"You mean you have been feeling the same?" Stella asked her cousin in disbelief.

"Since this morning." The other blonde said "I thought it was nothing, that it'd been a hard week and I was just being paranoid. I even tried to write it away as I usually do when I'm nervous or agitated, but it didn't work and now I think I realized why." The other blonde looked Stella in the eyes and they both stared at each other for a few moments "It's not a common bad feeling, is it? It's…"

Stella knew way too well what her cousin was about to say. She had been hearing that word in her head for quite a while now.

"Alexa," both cousins said simultaneously and that didn't miss to stir up the confusion of the others present in the hallway.

"What the frack has your sister to do with this whole situation?" Her boyfriend asked.

And while she couldn't help but smile at how cute his confused expression was, from the corner of her eye she saw Lissa rolling her eyes.

"We weren't talking about my older cousin, Queen." She explained, "Alexa it's also a code name daddy and uncle Len used to describe the feeling they had when a job or a mission was about to go sideways."

"So whatever this is, is going to be trouble, am I right?" Elaine asked and before Stella could answer another voice spoke up.

"I guess we're about to find out," Martina said nodding towards something and as they all turned in the way of her gesture, Stella realized they had already reached the ship's kitchen.

* * *

"So… What's the matter, captain?"

"That, Harper, is a very good question asked to the wrong person." Lauren heard her cousin say "we have been all gathered here at Lauren's request and, therefore, I will let her lead this meeting.”

The young Viber looked up and she found herself facing her entire team all at once. They were all looking at her quietly, expectation clear in their eyes.

_ “Señor, por favor, dame la fuerza" _the brunette murmured to herself as she stood tall in front of them and lifted the jacket she’d been holding, placing it on the table. Loud gasps filled the room.

“That looks just so familiar...” Lissa breathed out. One of her elder cousins was, once again, thinking out loud.

“Is that…?” Stella and Selena began asking at the same time.

“Yes,” Lauren nodded “This is uncle Lenny’s jacket.” her grip on the piece of clothing tightening dangerously and she couldn’t bring herself to look her cousins in the eye as she went on “I needed inspiration for some new sketches I’m working on so I went to the fabricator’s room,” she took in a deep breath “ and this got my attention, I picked it up and the next thing I know I was standing in a room with some sort of device in the middle of it.” another deep breath “There, near this huge device stood uncle Lenny,” her voice began to shake “he...He was trying to...to shut it... down and... there were...other people... they wanted...to...to stop him but... he wouldn’t… he wouldn’t listen to them…” tears began falling “he said there were no string no...no strings on him and...then...” more and more tears were now falling down her cheeks “there was...there was an explosion and...blue light...and then… and then everything was gone..._ he _was gone.”

Those images kept playing themselves into her mind turning Laurena Sara Snart-Ramon into a sobbing mess as she felt herself once again drowning in the ocean of pure despair, anger and sadness that had been that vibe.

“However, there was something strange about him,” she said “He looked somehow...Younger.”

“Younger?”

“How is that even possible?”

“That’s the thing, I have no idea. It would mean it happened in the past but that would mean...Wait a second” she said suddenly “Gideon?”

“Yes, miss Ramon?” the A.I. promptly responded.

“What’s the state of our current timeline?”

“According to my records, your current timeline is starting to gain the state of _ 'Possible Future' _.”

As those words sunk in, Lauren felt everyone around her tense as the room fell in unbearable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> “Señor, por favor, dame la fuerza” = Spanish phrase which means "God, please give me the strength"


End file.
